


Let Me Hear What I Need to Crave

by jxxliara



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hurt Will Graham, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Touch-Starved, Touching, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxxliara/pseuds/jxxliara
Summary: Four days after fall, despite of take care of Hannibal, Will Graham neglected himself so now he was facing the consequences of this. He needs help but because of this he will need to face something big: Hannibal Lecter's touches.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	Let Me Hear What I Need to Crave

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, here I am with my first (english) fanfic of Hannibal. I've been thinking about this plot for a while and after talk about it to a friend I decided to write. I tried my best since english is not my first language, started to deeply risk myself in post my stuffs in english, so beforehand sorry any mistake. Anygay, I hope you enjoy!

Things were blurred between blood, coldness and pain, after their fall. Will Graham often felt the waves hitting him, he drowning slowly with his body too heavy to move, felt like falling again, that his body was still deep down inside the sea. But he knew he wasn't, he was safe or something close to that, a bit delusional and seriously wounded. It had been four days, since their fall, their survival, their run. Will was the one who had saved them, took them from the water, found a car, drove to somewhere he couldn't remember clearly now but was somewhere Hannibal guided him the best he could through pain and fever. He thought he wouldn't survive, he thought both of them wouldn't survive, but in the end they were there, he sitting on the bed and Hannibal somewhere in the kitchen or living room. He had been staying in bedroom for a while, feeling himself tired and weak, the skin around his wounds burning, he hadn't time to take proper care of his own wounds, too worried about Hannibal. Yes, he was being careless but the psychiatrist looked worst than him, in pain, wounds red and still bleeding from time to time, his skin was on fire from fever, he was afraid Hannibal wouldn't make until they arrive their temporary safe place. Now, four days after, he was getting better, he was healing fast, keeping his wounds clean and with bandage. Will was fine since the older was getting better, he didn't mind a bit of pain for a few days more if that means Hannibal would be good. 

But things were not too easy, his body was betraying him, not liking his negligence towards it, so it was aching and weak, his shoulder was burning like hell, his cheek swollen and sensivite, on the verge of an infection, Will groaned making his way towards bathroom in small steps, trying not to colapse on the floor and get Hannibal's attetion. He didn't want to worry and depend on him. But it was hard to keep stand, his legs trembling and his vision blurred, he started to feel nauseous once he got to the bathroom, he tried to took a deep breath but the world was turning around him. 

"Fuck..." He said once he grabbed the sink for some support since his legs was giving up. He started to regretting of having left the bed. He didn't want but he needed help or else he would pass out on bathroom's floor. "Hannibal..." He called but his voice came out low and hoarse, he cried out because of the sudden pain on his shoulder. "Hannibal... please." He tried again, this time a bit louder. He waited for a while, trying to hear any evidence of the psychiatrist getting close but none came. He started to panic, bending over the sink to avoid fall on the floor, he was about to call again when he finally heard steps close the door. 

"Will? Are you calling...." Hannibal didn't finished his sentence, looking at Will who was about to fall and pass out. "Jesus Christ, Will." He said, running towards the younger, taking his arms and pulling his closer. 

Will almost threw his body against Hannibal, unable to support himself anymore. He felt warm, comforting, he tried to focus on this once a strong pain filled his shoulder. The older took him to the bedroom again, putting him gently sitting on the bed and starting to look at him. He could see, even with his blurred vision, Hannibal's hands coming closer to his face, he started to trembling more, part of his foggy mind trying to thinking about a way to get away from his hands, the other half wanted to lean on the touch, feel it. 

His body stiffened once he felt the older's hand on his forehead, images came painfully to his mind, things he'd rather forget and avoid. Hannibal's touch was warm, comfortable and terrifed at the same time. "Will you are burning. We need to take care of your wounds, it is on the verge of an infection." He said, moving his hand towards Will's arm, where the skin was exposed. 

"Please... don't..." He couldn't handle, the psychiatrist's touch was too much, his mind started to recall the times Hannibal had touched him, it scared him even though he wanted to feel his touch. "Please don't touch me." He said, moving his arms away from Hannibal's hands, his voice sounded like a plea, his body trembling hard. 

"Will..." Hannibal's voice was weak, hurt, Will Graham felt like he could cry anytime soon. "We need to take care of your wounds, you cannot do it in your state. I can do it for you." He said, trying to approach the profiler one more time but he tried to move away again, his face twisted in agony. 

"Don't..." Will closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to speak more clearly. "I can't handle you touching me... it terrifies me. I want but I can't." He opened his eyes, Hannibal looked somehow upset and disappointed. "Just... since that night, your touch haunted me, Hannibal. Nobody touched me like that before, like you did, yet nobody ever hurt me after touch me like that."

He groaned in pain again, his shoulder was killing him, the skin burning and throbbing, feeling like he was being stabbed again. He leaned over Hannibal, placing his forehead on his shoulder, trying to breath slowly to avoid increase the pain. "I can't let you touch me, I can't let me craved for it before I'm sure you would never hurt me again after that." He let his head there, not ready to face Hannibal, so he kept there, taking his bittersweet scent for a while, somehow it was making him calm. 

"Will, look at me." it was almost a whisper, but the profiler heard clear, strong, alluring, so he couldn't help himself but obey, looking at Hannibal's hurt but gently expression, his eyes looking so warm and inviting, Will's chest ached with something he didn't dare to name yet. "I apologize for the pain I caused in you, I'm not proud of my actions towards you knowing they hurt you and left that untrust feeling on you. I was selfish, I wanted to have you beside me so I was willing to do anything to conquer that, I confess I didn't regret since you are here but I must admit that I had other means to reach what I wanted." He sighed, carefully placing his hand on Will's hands, caressing it gently. The younger had to close his eyes, the feeling on his chest about to burst. "But I promise, I would never hurt you again, before or after touch you, my intentions about you are the best, I just want you to feel loved and safe, I want to treasure and protect you, William." 

For Will, one of the most powerful weapons Hannibal had was his words, it was heavy, stronger, naked from regret and hesitation, sharp like a knife. Since the beginning the psychiatrist's words always left him impacted, sometimes in a good way, other times in a bad way, but always impacted. Once again he closed his eyes, unable to face him, his body warm but not from the fever, something else. That's what he needed, what he wanted to hear, to finally let out that fear and sink himself in the warmth of Hannibal's gently and firm touches. The older seemed to noticed something had changed, like he had found the permission he was waiting to finally touch Will, and so he does, his palm big and warm spread towards Will's unwounded cheek. The world stopped for a while, the younger could only feel the heaviness, roughness and the so wanted warmth, he only focused on that leaning on the touch, seeking for more, what he had been craving for so long. 

"Hannibal..." He said, face still pressed against the psychiatrist's palm, not wanting to let go. He voice was still low and weak, body aching from pain but none of that mattered now. "Please, take care of me." He saw Hannibal's satisfied face before hum in content and close his eyes to enjoy the feeling

"I will. I promise you that, Will. And I always keep my promises."


End file.
